


I Am So Proud Of You, Nahele:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Proud/Pride, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Regret/Regretting, Romance, SAT Test Scores, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Surprises, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Team were  upset that his son, Nahele wasn’t going to college, or taking the SAT’s, What happens when he surprises them?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	I Am So Proud Of You, Nahele:

*Summary: The Five-O Team were upset that his son, Nahele wasn’t going to college, or taking the SAT’s, What happens when he surprises them?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was sad, cause he & Nahele Huikala, His Son, had a terrible fight about his future, & now they aren’t talking to each other, & avoiding each other like the plague, The Duo thinks it would be better this way, cause they don't want to say something that they will regret.

 

His ohana, & friends were feeling bad for the Five-O Commander, as they watch him throughout the day. They hope that he will feel better soon, before they leave for the day, & have time to themselves. Officer Kono Kalakaua came in with lunch, Steve’s favorite to cheer him instantly, The Ex-Surfing Pro said with confidence, "It will be okay, Bossman, You'll see, I just know it", Steve said with a smile, as a response, "Thank you, Kono, I know it too", & they got settled in for lunch.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said adding to it, "Just listen to what the kid wants, & find the line of compromise, I think it can help in the future", Captain Lou Grover said with a nod, "Always let the kid know that you are there for him, No matter how many bonehead mistakes he makes, He needs you, & he knows it". Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said this, "I already know by getting together with you, I will be getting another wonderful son, Just be patient with him, Babe, You won't regret it". Steve knew that everyone was right, & he told them right then & there.

 

After they finished with their break, Nahele came in, & he had an envelope with him, "You still believe that I could do anything, Dad ?", he asked his father. "I believe it with all of my heart, as long as you don't take the easy way out", The Young Teenager puts the envelope in front of them. Steve opens it up, & the others looked on with him, "Okay, Here we go", The Former Seal said.

 

"SAT Scores ?", The Former SWAT Commander said in amazement, "You took the test ?", The Handsome Hawaiian Lieutenant asked, "Yeah, I didn't take the easy way out, I tried as hard as I could", Nahele reassured him, "You tried as hard as you could", Kono said, as she looked from the paper, to him. "Yeah, I did", he said above a whisper.

 

"Well, It's a good thing, You aren't working for Kamekona anymore, found a better job for now, Otherwise, I would've had him fire you sooner", "What ?", The Boy asked confused, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he pointed on to the paper, exclaiming, "1600, Nahele, That's 750 points better than the last time !".

 

Everyone cheered & whooped in celebration, Steve grasped his young charge by the shoulder, "I am so proud of you, Nahele", he said choked up with emotion, & then he said with a smile, "I am very very proud of you, I knew that you could do it", Nahele looked at the paper, & back at Steve, smiling, saying, "Yeah, I knew that I could do it too".

 

They high-fived each other, with Steve exclaiming, "Yes !", Everyone looked on, & they made plans for a celebration that weekend, Nahele went back to work, & the team refocused their attention on the new case, that just landed in their laps, Danny & Steve snuck a kiss, & they smiled, cause they knew that things will be better from that point on.

 

The End.


End file.
